


life and love

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Dynamics, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: life is hectic, but they're making the best of it.





	1. i

chanyeol’s the first one up, as usual. the dorms are quiet; it’s only six in the morning. he sighs softly, blinking away the blurriness in his eyes brought on from waking so suddenly. junmyeon is tucked against his side, sleeping peacefully. he’s cute when he’s asleep, chanyeol thinks. all of the stress of being a leader melts away when junmyeon is sleeping, as it should. chanyeol wonders briefly what it would be like to be a pack leader, and an omega on top of that. stressful, no doubt. but they’re not an ordinary pack, not really. domesticated, to a point, and functioning more like humans than anything. of course there are still things that wouldn’t go away— the heats and ruts and shifting, all of that can’t just go away because they’re all living a more domestic life. but it’s nice. 

he can tell that jongdae and baekhyun are awake too, by the muffled whimpers and quiet, soothing words he can hear. he bets that they don’t think anyone can hear them when they have their early morning discussions about the pups that baekhyun is carrying. but then, they probably think no one else is awake. with a soft sigh, chanyeol gets up, being careful when he does. he doesn’t want to wake junmyeon up just yet. he’s got to be nosy for a bit, and see what jongdae and baekhyun are up to early. their door is open slightly when he reaches the room they share, so he pushes it open a little more before poking his head in. the two are sitting up and baekhyun is half asleep on jongdae, who’s got his fingers petting through baekhyun’s hair. 

"good morning, lovebirds," chanyeol says softly. he feels like he’s definitely intruding, but he feels lonely with everyone else sleeping. 

"chanyeol!" baekhyun’s tired eyes light up at the sight of his best friend. "c’mere, the puppies are moving!"

chanyeol thinks it’s a bit weird that baekhyun insists on referring to his pups as  _puppies_ , but the smaller insists that puppies sounds way cuter. he’d also add  _and jongdae and i are gonna have the cutest babies_ to prove his point. none of them doubt it, though. jongdae and baekhyun are pretty, and their pups will be adorable.

"is that why you’re up so early?" he asks, taking a seat next to jongdae. 

"he made me get up," jongdae whines, ruffling baekhyun’s hair. "because of the pups."

"you love us," baekhyun retorts, grabbing chanyeol’s hand and placing it over his swollen belly. "feel!" he can feel movement under his hand, and it’s  _weird_ to think that there’s actually life growing inside of baekhyun. really weird. 

"how many do you think there are?" chanyeol asks, genuinely curious. if it’s more than two, he’ll be surprised, because baekhyun is rather small. 

"i think.. maybe four." baekhyun pauses, thinking hard. he rubs his rounded tummy absentmindedly. "three or four. if there’s more than that, i think i’ll die."

"i don’t think you’d die," jongdae says. "you’d probably just have more pain. and more puppies to look after."

"then i’ll die!"

"no, you won’t!"

chanyeol just sighs, figuring he should let them have their little argument without an audience. he gets up, patting baekhyun’s head before he leaves. the whole dorm is still relatively quiet, but he can hear everyone starting to wake up. he knows kyungsoo will be out any minute to make a beeline for the kitchen, and minseok will follow because he’s smitten. yixing will stumble out after them, desperate for coffee to wake him up. jongin might be next, but it depends on if sehun beats him this time or not. jongdae and baekhyun would take their time, but they’d be out the moment kyungsoo starts cooking, because baekhyun is always hungry. and, of course, junmyeon will wake up last, and no one will say anything about him sleeping late because their leader works very hard and deserves his rest.

everyone gets up in the exact order he’d thought they would, except minseok emerges from the furthest bedroom without kyungsoo, which is weird because he usually gets up first to cook breakfast. jongin beats sehun this time, and yixing doesn’t come out of his room until the smell of coffee is filling the air. chanyeol thinks things are weird today. junmyeon isn’t out yet, either, which isn’t too weird, but he’s usually there before the coffee is done too. everyone seems withdrawn today, save for jongdae and baekhyun. 

"it’s very quiet today," yixing says, taking a sip from his second cup of coffee. at least someone is having a great time. 

"i think we’re missing something here," baekhyun says, pouting when jongdae snatches his mug away from him. he just wants some caffeine, man. "and... three people."

"junmyeon and kyungsoo are with sehun," jongin mumbles. he looks exhausted. "he’s sick."

baekhyun snorts, rolling his eyes. it’s not the most appropriate reaction to one of their members being sick. 

"baekhyun, is there something you’d like to share with the rest of us?" junmyeon asks wearily, shuffling into the dining room and taking a seat next to chanyeol. 

"no." baekhyun huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. "i just don’t think sehunnie is sick. guess we’ll see who’s right later."

"cryptic," jongdae says. of course he’d say that. "very cryptic, baekhyunnie."

"well, whatever." junmyeon sighs. "just leave him alone for now. he doesn’t feel very well."

* * *

later on at night, when they’re snuggled up together in bed again even though it's hardly past seven and not even close to dinner time, junmyeon leans in to tell chanyeol some secrets. 

 "chanyeol," he whispers, just in case the walls are thinner than he thinks they are, "i think baekhyun is right. i think... sehun is pregnant."

it's a struggle, really, for chanyeol to not gasp out loud. maybe it's because he's a dumb alpha, but he hadn't picked up on any changes in sehun yet. then, when he thinks about it, he realizes sehun  _has_ beendoing some of the things baekhyun did before he'd told them all about his condition. baekhyun had started stealing chanyeol's shirts when he'd started putting on more weight, since jongdae's shirts wouldn’t fit over his rapidly growing belly either. and now that chanyeol thinks about it, he'd noticed sehun had snatched one just the other day. he'd have to get more shirts, if two people were going to be stealing from him. he sighs, mushing his cheek against the top of junmyeon's head.

"of course he is," he says. "he's doing that thing that baekhyun did. he's stealing my biggest shirts."

"imagine that," junmyeon hums. "before i know it, almost everyone will be expecting pups." he seems a little bit wistful. 

"we’ll all have to find our own places," chanyeol replies. "this one isn’t big enough for all of us and a bunch of pups."

"you’re probably right.” junmyeon sighs softly, stifling a yawn. chanyeol’s glad he isn’t the pack leader. he doesn’t wanna be tired all the time. "we should get a head start, don’t you think? find a nice place to live before thinking about pups."

"that's probably a good idea," chanyeol agrees, although something is telling him that junmyeon is a bit envious of baekhyun and sehun. "but... we could always  _try_ for pups before finding another place to live. if you want to."

"maybe," junmyeon says, but if chanyeol’s hearing right, he’d say junmyeon sounds secretly pleased that chanyeol suggested they start trying. "let’s think about it for a while."

"okay, we’ll think about it," chanyeol nods. he wonders if he and junmyeon would be as mushy and domestic as jongdae and baekhyun if they were to have pups. he doubts that junmyeon would call their future children puppies, but it’s still a cute thought. there’s a lot to look forward to. 


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junmyeon worries a lot.

"chanyeol..." baekhyun’s whines wake chanyeol very abruptly, leaving him wondering why baekhyun isn’t whining to his mate. 

"what?" he mumbles, sitting up and rubbing at his tired eyes. he wishes baekhyun would be more quiet, because junmyeon is still asleep beside him. "be quiet, baek. junmyeon’s still sleeping."

"chanyeol," baekhyun’s voice is quieter now. "i need help."

that sentence almost throws him into a panic, as his mind switches from various scenarios. maybe his best friend is dying, or he’s going into labor already even though his pups aren’t due for another three weeks. chanyeol sighs, running a hand through his hair. 

"with what?" he asks, easing himself out of bed. he figures baekhyun needs him to lift something and jongdae must be still asleep. 

"i wanna make breakfast for everyone," baekhyun says, clutching at chanyeol’s arm and dragging him out to the kitchen. it’s not a very fast process, since his belly is huge now and makes him waddle awkwardly. 

"why didn’t you ask kyungsoo?" chanyeol asks, sighing. he’s not bad at cooking, but he’s definitely not the best. 

"soo’s been spending a lot of time with sehunnie and i didn’t wanna bother them," the pregnant omega answers, shrugging. "and you’re not that bad at cooking."

"gee," says chanyeol, dryly. "thanks, baek."

"please help me!" baekhyun whines, idly petting his hand over his swollen tummy. "i wanna make breakfast ‘cause soo won’t ever make what i’m craving in the morning. he says pancakes aren’t good for us, but i don’t care. the puppies want pancakes, yeol."

"well, gosh," chanyeol sighs, crossing his arms over his chest. "i suppose you gotta give the puppies what they want before they’re born. you know, because you won’t wanna give in to their demands when they’re old enough to make them."

he almost envies jongdae then, but only almost. it’s not that he isn’t content with junmyeon or anything... he just wishes the older might make up his mind already about mating, and pups. he wonders what it would be like to baekhyun’s mate, to be the one keeping him happy and sated during heats, to be the one comforting him when he’s upset. he wonders what it would be like to be the one sitting up with him in the early morning discussing pups, too. he loves junmyeon, he really does, but sometimes chanyeol just can’t help but wonder what it be like to care for a pregnant omega. he sighs, patting baekhyun’s head before going off in search of everything they’ll need. 

"you go sit down," he says, pulling out the bowls. "i’ll make the food."

"yeol, i wanna help," the smaller whines. then he pauses, frowning down at his belly. "on second thought... never mind. the puppies are moving too much."

"you should go back to bed," chanyeol mumbles. "you're supposed to be resting." baekhyun sniffles in response.

"yeollie," he says, getting up and hugging the taller. "i miss you. we haven't gotten to do any friend stuff since... since i found out about the puppies. i miss my best friend, but he's too busy worrying about  _nothing_."

"listen, baek," chanyeol sighs, ruffling baekhyun's hair. "it isn't nothing, y'know. it's your health and the well-being of your pups that i'm worried about. and it isn't just me, you know... junmyeon worries too. a lot."

"don't," baekhyun whimpers, smushing his cheek against chanyeol's arm. "don't be worried, chanyeol. me and the puppies are fine."

"try telling junmyeon that," he mumbles. "he worries about you a lot."

"gosh, yeol." the smaller giggles, patting chanyeol’s arm. "i think your mate might love  _me_ more."

"no way," chanyeol scoffs, ruffling baekhyun’s hair again. junmyeon’s not his mate yet, but he isn’t going to tell baekhyun that. "he doesn’t like whiny babies. he likes big strong guys... who just happen to be kind of okay at cooking."

"i’m not a whiny baby!" baekhyun whines, scowling and smacking chanyeol’s arm. "you’re a whiny baby!"

chanyeol just laughs, directing baekhyun back to his seat and getting back to cooking. he’s sure that once he starts making the pancakes, everyone else will wake up. to his surprise, junmyeon is up before everyone else. chanyeol finds that it’s a bit hard trying to cook with junmyeon back-hugging him. 

"junmyeon," baekhyun says, his voice all soft and sweet. "you don’t worry too much, do you?"

"i don’t worry that much." junmyeon’s voice is muffled from where he’s got his face pressing into chanyeol’s back. "just the right amount."

"chanyeol says you worry a lot. about me!"

"...he might be right," junmyeon sighs. "but to be fair, i worry about sehun too."

"i think yeol thinks you worry too much," baekhyun says. "you don’t need to worry, junmyeonnie. me and sehun are doing just fine, aren’t we? leave the worrying the jongdae and jongin."

"i’m the leader of this pack, baekhyun," junmyeon says gently. "i’m supposed to worry and care about the well-being of my pack members. it’s part of the job."

 "will you stop worrying about me once the puppies are here?" baekhyun asks. "because i’ll be completely fine after that happens."

"we’ll see," junmyeon replies. "hurry up with the food, chanyeol. baekhyun is hungry."

* * *

a few weeks later, baekhyun gives birth to two tiny pups. it happens during the night, while it’s raining. chanyeol likes the rain, he thinks it makes everything more calm, but not in this case. everyone is in a bit of a panic. baekhyun’s pained cries make jongdae cry and make sehun feel scared. since jongdae is crying uncontrollably, junmyeon makes him leave and that makes baekhyun upset and nervous to the point of clinging to chanyeol like his life depends on it. he’ll probably have bruises the next day. kyungsoo seems calm enough, but anyone can see that he’s shaking if they get close enough. the only ones who really seem calm are yixing, minseok, and jongin. chanyeol wants to say he was calm through it all, but he’s scared for his best friend. baekhyun’s so tiny, chanyeol can’t help but feel a bit scared of what could happen to him. 

but in the end, everything turns out fine. baekhyun is tired but happy, and jongdae’s tears have become happy tears. the panic that seemed to hang in the air has dissipated now, because everything went well. chanyeol’s glad it did. they’ll probably all get to meet the puppies tomorrow, but junmyeon has already started shooing everyone out so jongdae and baekhyun can bond with their newborn children. chanyeol’s surprised that there are only two of them, since baekhyun himself had said he thought they’d have three or four, and because baekhyun’s belly had been so large. but the two puppies are healthy, and that’s what’s important. 

"chanyeol, come on." junmyeon’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts, bringing him back to the present moment. "let’s go back to bed." chanyeol just nods, letting junmyeon take him by the hand and lead him back to their bedroom. he’s exhausted, but he also feels like he won’t be able to sleep. 

"myeon," he mumbles, hugging junmyeon close once they’re settled back in bed  "how do you feel about having pups?" it’s an innocent question, he isn’t implying that he wants to be a father right this second. 

"i don’t know," junmyeon answers softly, running a hand through chanyeol’s soft hair. "it could be nice... but we don’t know how many sehun will have. i still think we should wait longer, chanyeol. let everyone else figure things out first, you know? we might have to move the pack into a bigger place... and more pups would mean we need even more space." 

"yeah," chanyeol murmurs. "you’re right, but you didn’t really answer my question, myeon. how do  _you_ feel about having pups? y’know... with me."

"i told you it’d be nice," junmyeon replies. "and i mean it. having pups with you would be nice, chanyeol. i’d be lucky to have pups with you." 

"does that mean you’d wanna be my mate?" it might be implied already, but chanyeol still feels the need to ask. 

"yes, you silly goose. i thought you already knew that i want to be your mate, though." junmyeon closes his eyes, snuggling himself closer to chanyeol. 

"well, i mean... i didn’t wanna assume," chanyeol answers. "i wanted to hear you say it."

"now you know, then," junmyeon says. he opens his eyes just long enough to kiss chanyeol’s cheek, and then he’s back to relaxing. "goodnight, chanyeol."

"goodnight, myeon."

chanyeol goes to sleep feeling very happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what the next chapter should be about... i’m running out of ideas.


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sehun is nervous.

sitting up for what feels like the millionth time tonight, sehun sighs. baekhyun made pregnancy look so  _easy_ , like it was effortless and like he wouldn’t be constantly waking up in the night because of weird, random pains and moving pups. he’s quite sure that his pups _want_ him to be uncomfortable until they’re born, which is very unfair. of course jongin is sleeping peacefully beside him. if only their roles were reversed, where he would be the alpha and jongin would be the omega. but then, he’d have to run hither and yon to get things for jongin like jongin does for him, so maybe he’s fine with the dynamics they’ve been born with. he should be sleeping, though. 

as pack leader, junmyeon’s decided that they’re all going to move into a bigger home. in the past, it would’ve been harder to do so, but it’s 2019 and no one sees anything wrong with wolf shifters living in homes and apartments. so sehun should be sleeping, because tomorrow they’re all going to help in moving things to the new place that junmyeon had picked. according to chanyeol, it’s a very nice place, and everyone believes him because he has good taste or something. he knows that he’ll probably end up sitting with baekhyun’s tiny pups while everyone else helps out, but he’ll do what he can to help. he likes spending time with baekhyun’s puppies, anyways. they’re so cute and tiny, and they make little squeak noises. he thinks it’s kinda weird that pups are still born as wolf pups even though most wolves stay in their human forms nowadays, but it’s not like biology can change over night. 

sighing again, sehun rubs his hand over his belly. at six months along, he’s huge and he hates it. baekhyun already thinks there are three or more pups growing inside of him, which he so gleefully pointed out when he attempted to use sehun’s belly as a pillow during his afternoon nap. it didn’t work out well for him. now, sehun wishes someone else was awake at this ungodly hour. baekhyun’s weird sleep schedule didn’t align with his, unfortunately. baekhyun would wake precisely at two fifty-three in the morning to feed his precious puppies and make sure they’re okay, while sehun would end up being woken at four or later by a particularly hard kick just under his ribs. that’s what it was tonight, at least. but it wasn’t even one kick that woke him, it was multiple kicks. he’s tired of pregnancy already, but there’s still three long months to go and he’s so nervous already. jongin seems nervous too, but they haven’t talked about it much. they never do. 

speaking of jongin... his mate is still fast asleep beside him, blissfully unaware of sehun’s troubles. at least he can get a good look at how peaceful jongin is right now, because the alpha won’t wake unless he makes a loud noise. he doesn’t care that jongin hates being woken up so early in the morning, not right now, when  _jongin’s_ pups are using his insides as a punching bag. sehun jabs his mate in the ribs, then shaking his shoulder when the alpha hardly reacts. 

"get up," he hisses, digging his fingers into jongin’s shoulder. "kim jongin,  _get up._ " 

"what?" jongin whines, rubbing at his tired eyes. "are you hungry? what time is it, ass o’clock in the morning?"

"your pups won’t let me sleep," he huffs, glaring at jongin. "get them to calm down. please." he only adds the please because he doesn’t want to seem like too much of a bitch right now. at the mere mention of the pups, jongin kind of smiles, sitting up and gluing himself to sehun’s side. of course that would do it. 

"maybe they’re hungry," jongin says, wrapping an arm around sehun’s shoulders. "are you hungry?"

"no," sehun mumbles, resting his head on jongin’s shoulder. "i want to sleep and your puppies are preventing it. make them calm down."

it’s not that he isn’t thrilled to be pregnant, it’s just that he’s scared and it’s coming out as a bit of aggression. actually, he’s more than scared. he’s terrified. baekhyun had screamed like a banshee when he gave birth to his pups, and he only had two. junmyeon  _and_ baekhyun seem so sure that sehun will have more than three. it’s terrifying. of course, the pups stop moving around so much as soon as jongin puts his hand on sehun’s tummy, which is not fair. but, at least they can sleep now.

* * *

"sehun..." a soft voice drags him from sleep. it’s light when he opens his eyes a bit. jongin’s side of the mattress is cold, so he’s been gone. junmyeon is perched beside the mattress, waiting for sehun to wake up completely. he’s tempted to ask for five more minutes, but it comes out differently. 

"leave me the  _fuck_ alone," sehun growls, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself. he’s not moving. he’ll stay where he is and if junmyeon has to carry him out of this room, he’ll let it happen. but he won’t move on his own. 

"you have to get up," junmyeon says, firmly. "it’s moving day, sehunnie. we need more space for puppies and we can’t start packing things until you’re up."

"whatever." with a sigh, sehun sits up. he’s gonna hate this day. "how long is it gonna take."

"it shouldn’t take long with nine of us helping out," junmyeon answers. "well, seven. you and baekhyun aren’t allowed to help with any of the heavy lifting. he wants you to help him watch the pups."

"oh, great," sehun mutters. "he’s annoying."

"you’ll be fine," junmyeon says wearily. "please, sehun, just watch baekhyun’s pups with him."

"fine. whatever." it just figures that he’s moody so early in the morning. he’s aching and his stomach hurts, but it can’t really be helped. he gets up slowly, stretches, and begins his hunt for something soft and comfortable to wear. he ends up with a shirt he'd stolen from chanyeol and a pair of jongin's old sweatpants. they're soft and warm. he lets junmyeon drag him out to the kitchen table, eats whatever food is put in front of him, and eventually joins baekhyun and the pups as everyone else starts packing things away. clothes and knick knacks have been packed for a few days already, but now they have to do the heavy lifting. chanyeol's car is big enough for some things, but they've had to rent a trailer for the big stuff. dressers and bed frames fit into chanyeol's car, as does the coffee table and the love seat. it's gonna be a long day.

baekhyun's puppies are still so tiny, even though they're almost two months old. sehun doesn't know how these things work, but he's fairly certain that they should be getting bigger. it's also weird holding a wolf pup and thinking about being  _pregnant_ with wolf pups is very strange, but he's sure there are weirder things. at least the puppies are fluffy. they’d look weird if they weren’t. sehun has one in his lap, but he’s not sure if it’s hyomin or daejung. he’s thinking it’s hyomin, the girl puppy, because the puppy baekhyun is watching over is rambunctious, rolling around and letting out squeaky little yips. he pets hyomin’s little head, please by the tiny squeaks she makes when he gently scratches by her little ears. being around baekhyun’s babies  _is_ making him a bit more excited about his own brats, although he’s not too excited to bring them into the world. 

"soooo..." baekhyun scoots closer, moving around a bit so there’s enough room for both puppies to curl up in his lap. sehun is definitely crushed that hyomin left him for the warmth of her mother, but he supposes that’s how it is with pups. "are you excited? only three months, sehunnie."

"i guess so," he mumbles, tapping his fingers over the swell of his tummy. his pups must be napping, because he can’t feel any movement in his belly. "i’m not looking forward to giving birth, though. not after hearing you screaming like you were fucking dying."

"oh, come on." baekhyun lays down too, letting his head fall into sehun’s lap. the puppies curl up by his tummy, seeking warmth from their mother. "it’ll be fine. i mean, it’ll hurt a lot, but once you hold those puppies it all melts away. gosh, i think jongin is gonna cry even harder than jongdae did!"

"probably." sehun shrugs, running his fingers through baekhyun’s hair. "he’s excited. he’s wanted pups since we mated for the time."

"cute!" baekhyun chirps. "you guys will be great parents. so... who do you think is gonna take the plunge next?"

"there’s only one other mated couple, idiot." he flicks baekhyun’s forehead. "i wouldn’t be surprised if junmyeon’s already knocked up. chanyeol’s always down to fuck." 

"that’s a nasty thing to think about." baekhyun makes a face. "and your alpha isn’t much better, you know. we all know when you guys go at it, you’re louder than me!"

"please stop talking." sehun sighs, rolling his eyes. 

"fine, but only because we have to leave soon."

* * *

 the transition into the new home goes smoothly. there are enough rooms for kyungsoo, minseok, and yixing to have their own, for the mated pairs to have one to share, and for one room to remain as a guest room. sehun claims the room farthest from the main room, on the bottom floor. he’s six months pregnant, there’s no way in hell he’s taking a room upstairs. jongin just lets him, hauling in their dressers, bed frame, and bedside tables with chanyeol and jongdae’s help. as soon as the bed is made up, sehun decides to relax. it all goes well, too, until someone decides to interrupt his sweet, peaceful rest  

"hey..." jongin settles down carefully next to his mate, running gentle fingers through sehun’s dark hair. "how’re you feeling, sehunnie?"

"tired," sehun groans, rolling over to face his mate. "i’m so tired, nini. i really want this to be over."

"yeah, i know. but you’ve made it this far, y’know? another few months is nothing." the alpha sighs, moving over to let his omega cling to him. "besides, puppies always come early if there’s more than one."

"i guess." he’s too tired to give better responses to everything jongin is saying. 

"listen," jongin says gently. "everything’s gonna turn out just fine, okay? trust me, baby."

"i do," sehun murmurs, closing his eyes. he’d love to stay awake with his mate, but it’s four in the evening and he’s due for a nap before dinner. 

"take a nap, hunnie." jongin gives his mate a gentle kiss before getting up, tucking sehun in carefully. "i’ll wake you up in time for dinner."

* * *

months later, it’s finally sehun’s turn. his pains start early in the morning, and though they’re not enough to indicate to him that he’s going into labor, they’re enough to drag some pained whines out of him. they wake jongin, too, and he frets over sehun for hours, rubbing his mate’s hugely swollen belly and showering him with kisses. it’s all very nice, but it doesn’t take the pain away. by the time everyone else is in the kitchen, sehun is crying from how badly he’s hurting. he feels like he’s being torn apart. it’s even worse when jongin isn’t there holding his hand, but someone has to tell junmyeon. luckily for sehun, baekhyun understands how bad it is to be left alone during this. 

"hi, sehunnie," the older omega whispers, climbing into bed beside sehun. "are you scared?"

"terrified," he nods, sniffling. he lets baekhyun hug him close, allowing the older omega to cradle him to his chest like he’s only a pup, and not close to giving birth. baekhyun strokes sehun’s hair while the younger cries, sitting with him while his mate is out telling their pack leader that it’s almost time. 

"it’s gonna be okay, hunnie," baekhyun murmurs, pressing a tiny kiss to the younger omega’s temple. "jongin’s gonna hold your hand the whole time and i’m gonna be there helping junmyeon. you’re gonna be okay, sweetie, i promise. i know it really hurts right now, but it’s gonna get better."

"baekhyun, baek—" sehun gasps, clutching at his friend’s arm tightly when he feels a tight pressure suddenly releasing. "something just... something just happened.."

"did you just..." baekhyun’s eyes widen, and he holds sehun closer to his body like he’s trying to protect him. he places his small hands on his friend’s rounded belly, feeling for how close the contractions are. "did your water just break?"

"i.. oh, god, i think so..." sehun whimpers. he’s not crying anymore, he knows he needs to save some tears for later. happy tears. "fuck, baekhyun, it hurts so bad..."

 "i know, i know... but think of it this way," baekhyun pauses, smiling slightly. "you and jongin are gonna be parents soon. really soon."

"yeah.. but, baekhyun, it  _hurts_. it hurts so bad."

"shh, just try to relax, okay? it’ll be so much easier if you relax. do you want me to go and fetch jongin and junmyeon?"

"no!" sehun shouts, gripping onto baekhyun’s hand tightly. 

"okay, okay.." baekhyun nods. "i’ll yell for jongdae to tell them to get a move on." sehun covers his ears. baekhyun's loud when he yells. but soon enough, jongin is by his side again, helping him stand up so junmyeon can change the sheets and baekhyun can lay some towels down. sehun’s scent spikes with anxiety, his grip on jongin’s hand so tight his knuckles are turning white. even when junmyeon tells him to relax, he can’t. he lets jongin lay him down again and help him out of his pants and underwear, but he refuses to let go of his mate’s warm hand. another contraction rolls through sehun, dragging pained whimpers from him. jongin holds him as close as he can, giving his precious mate little kisses and rubbing his shoulders for reassurance. 

it goes on for hours and hours, feeling the painful contractions roll through his body and crying from how badly it’s hurting. sehun feels like he can hardly breathe. it feels like this is taking too long. he feels like he needs a long nap, but he can’t sleep now, not when he needs to bring their babies into the world. jongin’s still tense next to him, one hand holding sehun’s and the other rubbing his mate’s large belly as gently as he can. he’s excited, even though his precious sehunnie is in so much pain. 

"how much longer?" sehun pants, letting his eyes fall closed and slumping against jongin. he’s anxious to get it over with, to meet the pups he’s carried for nine months now. "hurts..."

"soon, sehunnie," junmyeon assures him, patting sehun’s knee. he feels bad, because there’s nothing that will speed up the process. 

"you’re doing so good, baby," jongin murmurs softly, pressing a kiss to sehun’s temple. "i’m so proud of you."

sehun starts crying again, unable to bear the pain without doing so. that’s when he realizes just how soon he and his mate are going to become parents. he sobs freely, since no one in the room is going to judge him. jongin keeps a reassuring hand on sehun’s belly, occasionally giving him soft kisses to distract him. 

it happens quickly, but not without a lot of screaming. sehun gives birth to four healthy pups. one boy and three girls. jongin cries when he gets to hold them after baekhyun and junmyeon clean them up. they’re so tiny, and so precious. sehun ends up shifting into his wolf form, so he can curl himself around his babies and protect them. baekhyun hadn’t done that, but then again, baekhyun didn’t have as many pups, nor was he in labor for as long. he nearly falls asleep to the feeling of the tiny pups squirming against his belly, trying to burrow into his fur, and of jongin petting him. baekhyun was right, the pain didn’t matter anymore. he lifts his head to inspect his pups, noticing that their little boy is the runt of the litter. he knows he’ll love each and every one of them, but he can already tell that jongin will have a soft spot for their tiny son. 

later on, when the pups are sleeping in their crib and sehun is back in his human form, the rest of their pack decide to pay a visit. it starts with kyungsoo, who shyly asks if he can see the pups. sehun and jongin have already scented them, so the babies know who their parents are. it’s so strange, watching someone as stoic as kyungsoo coo over their pups. next is chanyeol, accompanied by junmyeon, but the pack leader hangs back to check up on sehun while his mate meets the pups. chanyeol cries even more than he did when he met his godchildren, too, especially over the tiny, precious runt of the litter. sehun knows now that chanyeol and junmyeon will be the next to have pups. baekhyun lets jongdae see the pups without him, since he’d seen them right after they were born. the normally loud, whiny alpha is so quiet when he takes a peek, gasping at how tiny they seem. he even pets them for a bit, watching as they whine and yawn. it’s cute, and he almost wishes that he and baekhyun had been blessed with more than two. almost. minseok and yixing seem almost shy when they meet sehun and jongin’s litter of puppies. they’re just so little! 

"man, now i wanna find a mate," says yixing, softly. "and have puppies, too. they’re so cute.."

if he hadn’t been already half asleep, sehun would have laughed. instead, he stays quiet until everyone has left and the puppies have gone back to sleep. he’ll need to feed them soon.

"i’m so proud of you, sehunnie. you did so well, baby." he’s back to being half asleep when jongin speaks again, smiling slightly at the praise.

"mm.. we gotta name them." he mumbles. "i want one of the girls to be baekhee, okay? the little brown one... she’s baekhee."

"okay," jongin agrees. "and how about hyunsoo for the boy?"

"perfect.." sehun murmurs. "but we still need names for the two girls..."

"how about soyeon and yeonhee?"

"not yeonhee. i don’t really like that name much. how about minji?"

"ah, yeah." jongin nods, smiling. "perfect! gosh, sehunnie.. i can’t believe we’re parents. i swear, just yesterday you were telling me 'nini, i'm pregnant.' "

"it’s been a long time since that day, nini." sehun sighs. "and now we have four precious babies to look after."

"hey... i love you so much." jongin says, leaning forward to press a sweet kiss to sehun’s lips. 

"mm.. i love you too." sehun relaxes next to his mate, glad that he’s been given such a good hand in life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now sekai have babies too! i’m a sucker for sebaek friendship... so sehunnie names one of their daughters after baekhyun. writing this made me cry. also, there could be inaccuracies here and there. y’know. oh well. thank you for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> i’d love to hear ideas for new chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> this’ll be pretty nonlinear, so think of it as a collection of exo a/b/o drabbles.


End file.
